


Nicht von dieser Welt

by Suchthingbutnever



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Football, Football | Soccer, German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchthingbutnever/pseuds/Suchthingbutnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Dreishots. Zwei verschiedene Pairings. Eine Reise durch die Zeiten - vom bitteren Winter Russlands und den ertsen Sonnenstrahlen der Nachkriegszeit zu den Triumphen der 80er und 90er, von einem betrunkenen Zusammenstoßen zu einer langen Internetfreundschaft. Hummels/Höwedes, Kießling/Rolfes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1944, 1988, 2009.

1944  
Es ist ein Gemisch aus Farben. 

Die Schwärze der Nacht ist beißend, verschlingt alles. Den Horizont, den er seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hat, die Felder, Wälder. Kahle Bäume mit dünnen, skelettartigen Zweigen, die die Last des frischen Schnees bald nicht mehr halten können. Alles dunkel, schwarz, verschlungen. 

Die Kälte ist nicht beißend. Sie streichelt, haucht sanfte Eisblumen, zarte Schneeflocken, ein ewiges Weiß. Blendend, als wäre die Jungfrau Maria zu den Menschen herabgestiegen, friedlich, als würde die Mutter dem Kind durch den Schopf streicheln. 

Wie viele schon in diesem weichen Bett entschlafen sind. 

Simon steht gerade, tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hat noch klar in Erinnerung, was der alte Heydrich gesagt hat. Nicht die Augen schließen, oder es soll dein Tod sein. Und er hat es ja auch selber gesehen. Lubanski, Bäckergehilfe aus Zittau, er war ihm vorher nicht groß aufgefallen. Bis er die Worte gesagt hatte. Ich bin müde, ich lege mich hin. Nur für ein paar Minuten. Die weiße Decke, dicker und dicker wurde sie, richtete ihm das Grab. 

Simon atmet tief ein. Seine Lungen haben sich längst an das Stechen gewöhnt, klare Luft hält ihn wach. Damit er beim Morgengrauen wieder die glühend rote Sonne sehen darf, damit er vielleicht etwas von der Suppe abbekommt. Er hat Glück, sein Helm ist ihm erhalten geblieben. Andere haben es mit Mützen und Händen versucht. Die wässrige, lauwarme Flüssigkeit hat Löcher in den tiefen Schnee gebrannt. 

Das Schneetreiben wird wieder dichter, das Weiß vermischt sich an Ecken und Enden mit der Schwärze. Die vagen Umrisse seiner Kameraden verschwimmen noch mehr, doch das Feldgrau sieht Simon immer noch. Wird er immer sehen diese Farbe, wo auch immer er hinschaut. Manchmal mit dunklen Flecken übersät, die nach Metall schmecken. Anfangs kann man die rote Farbe noch erkennen, dann wird sie dunkler, verkrustet, wird vergessen, von der nächsten Schicht überdeckt. Heiß und pulsierend. Kalt und tot. 

 

„Osten.“   
Simon fährt herum. Die Stimmer ist so nahe, er hat sie nicht erwartet.   
Etwas goldenes springt ihm ins Auge, dann ein blauer Schimmer, aufblitzend, kurz wie ein Schuss.   
„Osten,“ sagt die Stimme wieder und nun zeigt auch eine Hand in die Richtung, dick in Tücher und Stofffetzen gewickelt.   
Simon schaut ihr nach. Das haben schon viele behauptet, dass sie nach Osten ziehen. Durch ganz Russland, bis sie einzeln krepiert sind. Oder auch in ein Arbeitslager gebracht wurden, ein weiß bedecktes Gebäude mit weiß bedecktem Hof, im weißen Sibirien. 

„Woher?“ fragt Simon. Seine Stimme ist heiser, er hat schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen.   
Der Mann zuckt mit den Schultern, kommt ein paar Schritte näher. Unter seiner Mütze hängen ihm blonde Locken nass heraus, die Augen schauen wachsam. Blau sind sie, wie das Meer, wie der Himmel, wie etwas, das Simon schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hat.   
Sie stehen nahe beieinander, fast glaubt Simon, seinen Atem zu spüren.   
„Heydrich liegt,“ sagt der Mann schließlich.   
Simon senkt den Blick, schweigt für einen Moment. „Du kennst ihn.“   
„Kannte ihn. Alle kannten ihn.“ Der Mann kneift die Augen zusammen. Seine Iris blitzt durch die Dunkelheit noch intensiver auf. Blau, blitzend, klar.   
„Ich ging ein paar Tage lang hinter ihm.“ Simon macht wieder seine Schritte, auf und ab.   
„Er sagte mir, ich solle nach innen rücken.“ Der Mann schweigt für eine Weile. „Links vor mir ging ein Junge. Ganz außen.“   
Simon versucht einzuatmen. Die Luft ist stechend.   
„Es kamen Russen vorbei. Haben ihn hinausgeschleift, ihm die Stiefel ausgezogen.“ 

Sie schweigen beide. Simon weiß nicht, warum er nichts sagt. Er hat Ähnliches gesehen, Raub, mit dem Gewehr im Kreuz, bis auf das letzte Hemd. 

„Es waren gute Stiefel.“ Der Mann bewegt sich nun auch, macht Simons Schritte mit. Auf und ab, auf und ab. Sie hinterlassen im Schnee Fußstapfen.   
Simon schaut ihn an. Die blauen Augen blicken für einen Moment stumpf, als würden sie trauern. 

„Ich komme aus Franken. Es ist schön dort.“ Der Mann hat die Augen geschlossen, macht die Schritte immer noch, hin und her. 

„Simon Rolfes.“   
Simon hält seine Bewegung an, wartet darauf, dass der Mann seine Augen öffnet. Dann reicht er ihm die Hand, spürt nichts, seine Hände sind taub. Der Mann schüttelt sie, blickt dabei in die Ferne, die er nicht sehen kann.   
„Kießling. Stefan Kießling.“ 

„Jetzt ist er dort,“ sagt Stefan. Er zeigt nach oben, wieder seine umwickelte Hand, wieder ein stumpfer Blick.   
„Er schläft,“ entgegnet Simon. Heydrich war ein guter Mann. Alle Seelen, gefroren und eisig, waren gut. So gut, wie jeder andere von ihnen.   
„Für immer,“ flüstert Stefan. 

„Ich komme aus Westfalen.“ Simon schließt nun auch die Augen, wenn auch nur kurz. „Dort war es schön.“   
Stefan schaut ihn an und es fühlt sich an wie eine Patrone, die ihn streift. Ganz sanft sein Feldgrau berührt, den Stoff mit sich reißt, ihn aber heil lässt. „Letzten Herbst,“ sagt er, „hab ich ihn gesehen. So groß ist er nun schon.“ Und wieder ist es seine Hand, die Stofffetzen und Bandagen, die hüfthoch schwebt, Simon einen kleinen Jungen zeigt. Mit denselben goldenen Locken und den Augen. Den Augen. 

Stefan macht wieder die Schritte. Auf und ab, auf und ab.   
Simon bleibt still. Er sieht den kleinen Jungen. Er liegt still, um ihn herum ist alles grau, Schutt und Asche. Seine Augen sind stumpf, die Locken sind kohlschwarz und Stefan macht weiter seine Schritte. 

Die Augen werden stumpf bleiben, ob sie nun den Endsieg feiern oder nicht. 

„Stefan,“ sagt Simon.   
Stefan sagt nichts. Er blickt zu den herabfallenden Flocken hinauf, seine rissigen Lippen sind bleich. Dann schaut er Simon an. Schaut ihn an. 

„Du hast meine Augen.“ 

Der Schnee fällt, unendlich, sanft, zart, weiß. So weiß. 

„Es wird hell,“ sagt Simon. 

Und er spürt Stefans Atem. 

 

1988\.   
„Tita!“ brüllt Stefan. „Er macht es. Er macht es!“ 

Um ihn herum ist die Hölle los. Alle sind aufgesprungen, ausnahmslos, sie schreien, werfen die Arme hoch. Der Nachthimmel wirkt neben der grellen Beleuchtung des Stadions so pechschwarz, so unendlich weit. Sie liegen mit drei Toren zurück und Tita hat gerade den Anschlusstreffer erziehlt. Ja, gottverdammt, er hat es gemacht. 

„Schiri!“ Stefan wischt seine schweißnassen Hände an der Jeans ab, beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Was?! Nein!“ Um ihn herum ertönen Stöhnen und laute Verfluchungen.   
„Der hätte zählen sollen. Der hätte zählen sollen!“ Fassungslos greift sich der alte Herr zu Stefans Rechten an die Stirn.   
„Fick dich doch du Sau! Du pfeifst einen Scheißdreck!“ Seine Stimme ist ein wütendes Aufkrächzen. Es ist noch nicht mal Halbzeit, und er fühlt sich schon ausgepowert und benommen. 

Das Spiel zieht sich dahin, doch auf den Tribünen brodelt es. Sie sind in der gegnerischen Hälfte, permanent, doch erwähnenswertes kommt dabei nicht heraus.   
Stefan steckt die Hände in die Jackentaschen, reckt sich bei einer halbwegs passablen Aktion hin und wieder über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg. Für sein Alter ist er hoch aufgeschossen. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu hoch. In letzter Zeit hat er das Gefühl ständig Hunger zu haben, über die eigenen Füße stolpern zu müssen, so verdammt ungelenk zu sein. Aber jetzt ist er im Vorteil. Kann sich recken, mehr erspähen, ab und zu sogar den Hinterkopf vom Ribbeck.   
Der steht die meiste Zeit nur da, sieht zu wie seine Jungs arbeiten wie die Irren, gleichzeitig aber auch Unmengen von Chancen vertändeln. 

Endlich Halbzeit. 

Stefan betet, dass Ribbeck in der Kabine irgendein Wundermittel hervor zaubert, oder einen Reservespieler, auf den keiner je aufmerksam geworden ist, der ihnen jetzt aber drei Tore und den Sieg schenkt. 

„Eine Sauerei.“ Die Stimme kommt von hinten. Da hat sich ein Junge aus seinem Sitz erhoben, reckt sich ein bisschen, schaut zu Stefan hinab.   
„Ja, der Schiedsrichter auf jeden Fall.“ Stefan dreht sich zu ihm um, froh jemanden zu haben mit dem er reden kann.   
„Das Tor hätte auf jeden Fall gelten sollen.“ Der Junge hat eine etwas hohe Stimme, mit einem krächzenden Unterton, als hätte er den Stimmbruch noch nicht richtig durch. Seine Augen sind blau, ein wenig glasig und er trägt ein Trikot von der vorletzten Saison.   
Stefan nickt, und der Junge springt von seiner Reihe zu Stefans Platz hinab. Überrascht stellt er fest, dass sie beide gleich groß sind.   
„Und, glaubst du noch dran?“ Er grinst und sein Grinsen ist leicht resigniert. So als hätte er schon mit sich und dem Fußballgott abgeschlossen. Der Gesichtsausdruck macht Stefan leicht agressiv.   
„Klar, sonst könnt’ ich mir ja gleich die Birne zuknallen.“   
„Gar keine so schlechte Idee.“   
„Elender Pessimist.“   
„Realist.“   
Sie schauen sich an, und auch wenn Stefan noch das verärgerte Kribbeln im Bauch spürt, der Kerl ist ihm nicht unsympathisch.   
„Wie heißt’n du?“   
„Simon.“   
„Stefan.“   
Sie klatschen ab, kurz und freundschaftlich. 

Die Spieler kommen wieder aus dem Tunnel, das Spiel geht weiter. Rückspiel. Endspiel. Titelgewinn?   
Simon ist gleich neben ihm stehen geblieben. „Er wechselt den Waas ein!“   
„Endlich mal was sinnvolles,“ knurrt Stefan.   
Sie sehen sich wieder an, ballen die Hand zur Faust und stimmen in die Gesänge mit ein. 

Stefan brüllt, er ist elektrisiert, und als Andrzej Buncol zwölf Minuten nach der Halbzeitpause den Ball über rechts nach vorne schickt fühlt es sich an wie ein Stromschlag. Da ist der Pass. Waas nimmt ihn an, zieht an zwei Gegnern vorbei, und wieder ist es ...   
„Tita! Es ist Tita! Tor, Tor, Tor!“ Am kurzen Pfosten. Über die Linie. 

Stefan springt hoch, versetzt der Nachtluft einen harten Faustschlag, landet wieder auf dem Beton des Ulrich-Haberland-Stadions und fällt erstmal Simon um den Hals. Der brüllt etwas unverständliches, um sie herum ist der Freudentaumel immer noch viel zu laut. Tor, Tor, Tor.   
„Was hab ich gesagt? Was hab ich gesagt?“ Stefan kann sein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Auch Simon strahlt, sein Atem riecht nach Pfefferminze und Malzbier. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Noch zwei.“   
„Ach, halt die Klappe, man, sieh’ hin.“ 

Und sie sehen hin, alle beide.   
Klaus Täuber wird eingewechselt und findet sofort ins Spiel. Ist genau so aufgedreht wie alle anderen im Stadion. Er bekommt den Ball von Reinhardt, zirkelt aus vollem Lauf eine Flanke Richtung Fünfmeterraum.   
Stefan bleibt der Atem weg. Falko Götz hechtet, springt, reckt sich. Und dann fehlt nur noch ein Tor. Ein Tor. 

„Zugabe!“ schreit Simon.   
„Zugabe!“ brüllt auch Stefan.   
Die Spieler von Espanyol wirken sogar von hier aus mutlos, schieben sich den Ball kleinlaut hin und her. Fast wirkt es, als glaubten sie gar nicht mehr daran.   
„Es ist nicht unmöglich,“ meint Simon nach einer Weile.   
„Es ist mehr als möglich,“ gibt Stefan zurück. Dieser Simon ist aber auch ein seltsamer Typ. Ein bisschen seltsam, aber auch nicht in negativem Sinne. 

Als acht Minuten vor dem Ende Bum-kun Cha das Leder aus fünf Metern ins Tor wuchtet, sehen sich die beiden erstmal an. Ausgleich. Das Stadion explodiert, ein paar Dutzend Tränen fließen. Es ist alles möglich, alles offen.   
Simon starrt Stefan an, zieht die Brauen zusammen. Stefan ist ganz wirr im Kopf. Weil sein Verein gerade im UEFA-Cup Finale das goldene Ausgleichstor erzielt hat und weil ein Junge, den er erst seit der Halbzeit kennt, jetzt nur noch Zentimeter entfernt ist. 

Die reguläre Spielzeit läuft.   
Nichts passiert, die Spannung steigt. Im Espanyol-Strafraum fällt Täuber. Sofort sind Pfiffe und Buh-Rufe zu hören. „Elfmeter!“ brüllt Simon und seine Miene ist so wutverzerrt, dass Stefan den Blick nicht abwenden kann. Sie bekommen den Elfmeter nicht. 

Und die Zeit zieht sich dahin. 120 Minuten.   
Auf dem Spielfeld herrscht heilloses Chaos. Spieler, Reporter, Trainer, Fotografen. Im Tor hockt Rüdiger Vollborn, versucht sich zu konzentrieren. Stefan starrt auf seine sitzende Gestalt, spürt das Herz in der Kehle. 

Die ersten zwei Schützen der Spanier verwandeln sicher. Falkenmayer vergibt, das Stadion stöhnt auf. Es ist fast körperlicher Schmerz. Wolfgang Rolff schnappt sich den Ball und Stefan hält den Atem an. Er merkt, wie Simon neben ihm dasselbe tut.   
Der Libero. Der jetzige Kapitän auf dem Platz. Der Ball saust ins Netz, unten links. 

Stefan bekommt wieder Luft. 

Waas macht das 3:2.   
„Wir liegen vorne,“ keucht Simon atemlos. Stefan nickt nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.   
Vollborn steht auf der Linie, rudert mit den Armen. Losada legt den Ball zurecht. Vollborn springt auf und ab. Losada setzt an. Vollborn springt. 

Der Ball fliegt in den Nachthimmel. Über die Latte, über die tausend und abertausend Köpfe der Menge, über das halbgebaute Stadion, bis in die Wolken.   
Und Stefan schwebt. 

Simon reißt die Arme hoch. Vollborn reißt die Arme hoch. Beide verschwinden für einige Augenblicke. Der Torwartheld unter seinen Mitspielern, Simon in Stefans Armen. 

Die Anzeigetafel blinkt. ‚Bayer 04’ steht drauf, ‚UEFA-Cup Winners 1988’. 

„Ja!“ brüllt Stefan. Sein Herz setzt fast aus, als sich Simons Arme um seine Hüfte legen, ihn fest drücken.   
„Hattest Recht,“ murmelt er. 

Und der dunkle Himmel war noch nie so hell. Erleuchtet vom Triumph, vom größten Sieg der Vereinsgeschichte, von Simons goldgelben Locken, in die Stefan nun sein Gesicht presst. 

Nachher, eines Tages, wenn sie mit dem Feiern fertig sind, wird er Simon noch näher kennenlernen. Ihn nach seiner Telefonnummer fragen, wo er zur Schule geht, ob er spielt. 

Ob ihm diese Nacht auch wie ein Traum vorkommt. 

 

2009*.   
Kies fährt seinen Laptop hoch. 

Es ist Sonntag und er hat den ganzen Abend noch vor sich, bevor seine Mutter irgendwann ins Zimmer kommt und ihn anschreit, er solle doch die Musik leiser stellen und ins Bett gehen, ob er seine Hausaufgaben auch gemacht hätte, so viel Zeit wie er doch hätte...   
Vorsichtshalber lässt er seit Neustem immer BBC Radio im Hintergrund laufen, damit es sich anhört als würde er über seine nichtvorhandenen Zukunftspläne nachdenken. Studieren, ja, gute Noten in Englisch und Französisch, und was für ein weltgewandter Junge er doch schon ist. Blabla. 

Seine Finger wandern geschickt über die Tastatur. E-Mails hat er keine bekommen, auf MSN sind nur ein paar läppische Mitschüler, und ganz ehrlich, die meisten von denen haben eh den PC vierundzwanzig Stunden lang laufen. Andreas zum Beispiel, der behauptet immer, dass das letzte Mal, als er seinen Computer heruntergefahren hat, schon drei Jahre zurück ist.   
Kies weiß nicht, ob das stimmen kann oder nicht und es interessiert ihn auch nicht wirklich. Um ehrlich zu sein, interessieren tun ihn die wenigsten Sachen. Fußball, ja, aber das ist unter den Jungs Standard. Zocken. Gilt das überhaupt als Interesse, oder gehört das in die Kategorie ‚Hirnlose Beschäftigung für Beschränkte’? Oder es ist einfach nur für Leute die keine Interessen und ganz nebenbei auch kein Leben haben. 

Deshalb geht Kies online, liest bei 11Freunde ein paar Artikel durch und überlegt, ob das schon als intellektuell durchgehen kann. Die von 11Freunde sind auf jeden Fall ziemlich wortgewandt, schreiben sarkastisch und witzig, lassen ihre Meinung deutlich durchsickern. 

Seufzend schliesst er das Fenster des Browsers wieder, kaut auf seiner Lippe herum. Im Hintergrund quakt eine seriöse Frauenstimme die Nachrichten vor.   
Kies öffnet wieder ein Fenster, geht auf Google und sucht sich einen Chatraum heraus. Das ist fast zur Angewohnheit geworden: immer, wenn nichts abgeht, MSN einem virtuellen Friedhof gleicht und alle Bundesligaspiele schon zu Ende sind, geht er aufs Internet und unterhält sich mit Leuten, die scheinbar noch viel weniger vom Leben haben als er. Einmal hat ihn eine Lydia36sexymieze pausenlos angechattet, hat pseudo-erotische Nachrichten geschickt. Weil Cybersex die Leute ja so heiß macht. 

Das ist recht amüsant gewesen. Auch lustig sind Leute, die schon nach dem ‚hi’ wissen wollen für welchen Verein er ist. Wenn Kies’ der Benutzername zu unsympathisch ist antwortet er einfach ‚Schalke’. Ansonsten ist er auch mal ehrlich, redet mit Leuten über Nürnberg und den Aufstieg, über die Bayern und wie scheiße die in Wirklichkeit sind... allgemein so Sachen wo man nicht groß nachdenken muss. 

Kies’ Gehirn wird nicht gefördert davon. 

Heute sind wenige Leute drin. Im Gemeinschaftschat werfen sich Lünsche66 und cutemikaaa sinnfreie Kommentare zu, und Kies ist drauf und dran das Teil wieder runterzufahren und sein Glück beim Fernseher zu versuchen, als in jemand anchattet. 

SR6 heißt der Kerl, wie Kies jetzt mal annimmt. Auf der Alterangabe steht 19, kommt aus Deutschland, so wie jede andere Sau die hier rum hängt. Kies hat bei sich selbst vorsichtshalber 18 Jahre angegeben... wer weiß. Das eine Jahr mehr oder weniger spielt jetzt auch keine so große Rolle mehr.   
„Hey“ sagt der Typ.   
„Hi“ tippt Kies zurück.   
„Wie gehts“   
Sehr nette Frage. Kies rollt mit den Augen, na, den Typen kanns ja einen Dreck kümmern wie’s ihm geht. Aber das ist, wie alles andere auch, Standard hier.   
„gut“ Eine kurze Antwort. Dazu macht er noch ein Smiley, damit das ganze ein bisschen freundlicher wirkt.   
„na, bist deprimiert :D“   
„nein warum“   
„weil du rein zufällig aus köln kommst???“   
„nnnäh“ 

Kies denkt kurz nach. Was war nochmal? Ach ja, Derby, da oben am Rhein haben sie sich gestern wieder die Köpfe eingeschlagen. Und Leverkusen hat gewonnen.   
„na gratulationen“ hämmert er in die Tasten, spürt wieder den Ärger von Freitag raufkommen. Verloren. Gegen Bochum. Aber wirklich jetzt! Bochum!   
„danke. nicht so fußball begeistert?“   
„doch. auch verloren.“   
„gegen wen?“   
„bochum“   
„8Q“   
Über dieses Emoticon muss Kies lachen. Natürlich weiß er, dass es sowas gibt, aber so richtig benutzt hat er’s noch nicht.   
„XDD“   
„und ich dachte du bist depri“   
„XDDD“   
„aha“   
„XDDDDD“   
„interessant“ 

Kies hat absolut keine Ahnung, wie das überhaupt passiert ist, aber SR6 ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Er erzählt Witziges, gibt komische Kommentare über sämtliche Spieler und Trainer ab, verdammt die Bayern und will sie gleichzeitig nicht verlieren. Im Großen und Ganzen verstehen sie sich prächtig. So weit man sich eben mit einem SR 6 in einem Chatraum gut verstehen kann.   
Nach einer Weile gibt Kies dann auch sämtliche Informationen über sich selbst preis, mit denen er in solchen Situationen eigentlich nicht oft rausrückt. Also weiß SR6 dass er in Oberfranken wohnt, dass sein Herz dem FCN gehört und dass der Saisonstart ganz schön verkorkst ist. Von SR6 erfährt er so manches über Leverkusen, dass er vorher nicht wirklich gewusst hat, und lernt einen neuen Verein kennen. TuS Recke, für den spielt der nämlich. 

Als Kies das nächste Mal aufschaut ist es schon zehn vor elf. Bald wird seine Mutter sich von ihren Soaps lösen, die Treppe raufkommen und seine Tür einschlagen. Das bedeutet meistens Streit oder endloses Meckern, und darauf hat Kies wirklich keine Lust. Nur hat er auch keine Lust, sich so schnell wieder von SR6 zu trennen.   
„ey, is spät“   
„überhaupt nich“   
„doch. muss noch in die schule morgen“   
„nagut“   
„jap“   
„schlafgut, KiesKeks“   
„tschau“   
SR6 schickt noch ein Smiley, dann drückt Kies widerspenstig das Fenster weg und fährt seinen Laptop herunter, bevor seine Mutter zu schreien anfängt. 

 

Die Woche vergeht schnell, in Handumdrehen sind Montag und Dienstag verstrichen. Mittwoch hat Kies keinen Nachmittagsunterricht, er geht nach der Schule noch kurz mit David zum Saturn, guckt sich die neuen PC Spiele an, bevor er auch schon nach Hause fährt. 

Die ganze Zeit hat er’s im Hinterkopf gehabt, und heute will er mal wieder online gehen, in diesen Chatraum wo er SR6 getroffen hat. Einfach mal so. Er weiß ja schon relativ viel über den Typen: er ist 19, er wohnt in Recke, spielt für den Verein, unterstützt Leverkusen... und sie haben sich einfach gut verstanden, verdammt noch mal. 

Kies kann seinen Laptop gar nicht schnell genug anbekommen, seine Hände zittern sogar ein bisschen, als er auf Google den Suchbegriff eingibt, sich den Link zum Chatraum heraussucht. Könnte aber auch daran liegen dass er noch nichts gegessen hat. Begierig scrollt er die momentan ziemlich lange Liste herunter, und... ja. Tatsächlich, da ist er wieder. SR6.   
Kies schickt ein ‚Hi’ und bekommt eines zurück. Und wieder geht die Unterhaltung los. Sie sprechen fast über die selben Sachen wie letztes Mal, aber mit SR6 ist es einfach interessant. 

 

So geht es weiter. Nein, vielleicht bildet sich sogar ein gewisses Muster heraus. Jeden Mittwoch und Sonntag setzt sich Kies vor seinen Laptop, loggt sich in eben diesen Chatraum ein und redet mit SR6. Drei Wochen nach ihrem ersten virtuellen Zusammentreffen erfährt Kies, dass SR6 für Simon Rolfes 6 steht. Sechs ist seine Rückennummer bei TuS Recke. Und einen Monat danach tauschen sie E-Mail Adressen aus. 

An einem verregneten, langweiligen Montagabend ist in Kies’ Mailbox dann auch tatsächlich eine Mail von Simon drin. Er schreibt über seine letzte Woche, entschuldigt sich, dass er am Sonntag nicht online war, ein Freund hatte Geburtstag, und erzählt Kies ein wenig von seinem neuen Trainer. Der Brief ist ziemlich lang, und sehr korrekt geschrieben. Keine Rechtschreibfehler! Kies ist ein wenig beeindruckt und freut sich insgeheim auch, dass Simon sich so viel Mühe gegeben hat. 

Von da an verbessern sich seine Deutsch-Aufsätze merklich. Er schreibt jeden Tag eine Mail an Simon und bekommt am Tag darauf eine zurück. In den Chatraum gehen sie nicht mehr. Nicht, wenn man sich alles so ausführlich in Briefen erzählen kann. Und inzwischen weiß Kies schon so viel über Simon, dass er das leise Gefühl hat, er sei ein Kindheitsfreund gewesen, der umgezogen ist. 

Simon macht sein Abi, ist ständig im Lernstress, hatte bisher zwei Freundinnen, wobei die letzte ihm zum Schluss wirklich sehr lästig geworden ist, und im Januar wird er zwanzig. Er will Physik studieren oder vielleicht das Lehramt machen, nebenbei weiter in der Kreisliga kicken, das macht ihm nämlich Spaß. 

Eines Samstagabends, nach dem Abendessen und der obligatorischen Sportschau, öffnet Kies wie gewohnt einen ellenlangen Brief, wo ganz am Ende eine Telefonnummer angegeben ist.   
Kies starrt sie erst gute fünf Minuten an, bis er hektisch anfängt, aus dem heillosen Wirrwarr auf seinem Schreibtisch einen Stift hervorzufischen. Er kritzelt sich die Nummer auf den Unterarm und stolpert die Treppe hinunter, wirft sich aufs Sofa und wählt. 

„Rolfes?“   
Es ist eine Frauenstimme, und Kies ist für ein paar Sekunden sprachlos. Er hat ganz vergessen, dass Simon auch noch zu Hause wohnt.   
„Ähm. Ja, ist der Simon da?“   
„Einen Moment bitte.“   
Der Moment dauert so lange wie eine Doppelstunde Geschichte. Und dann, dann kommt jemand ans Telefon, und es ist ganz sicher Simon. Der Typ, der da „Ja, Hallo?“ sagt, klingt genauso, wie sich es Kies vorgestellt hat.   
„Hey, SR6,“ sagt er und muss dann lachen.   
„Kies!“ Überraschung und Freude schwingt in Simons Stimme mit. „Ach nee, hast dich aber ganz schön beeilt.“   
„Kann man wohl sagen.“   
Und dann sind beide für eine Weile still. Bis Kies automatisch zu reden anfängt, die Stille überbrückt und Himmel, Hölle, es ist genau so gut wie das Chatten. Oder die E-Mails. Ehrlich gesagt ist es besser als beides zusammen, denn nun kann Kies Simon lachen hören und es fühlt sich wirklich, wirklich echt an. 

 

Kies’ Handyrechnung braust im kommenden Monat auf dramatische Weise in die Höhe. Simon geht es genauso, all sein Taschengeld, und auch das, was er bei der Nachhilfe verdient hat, geht drauf. Es gibt Abende an denen Kies seinen Laptop erst gar nicht anrührt. Es liegt auf dem Bett und redet und redet, und verdammt, er weiß nicht mal warum sie sich immer so viel zu sagen haben! 

Aber er kann Simon auch wirklich alles erzählen, von verbockten Schularbeiten bis zu heißen Mädchen, die leider schon mehrfach vergeben sind. Katastrophale Spiele in der Bundesliga, Tod und Hass dem oder jenem Verein gegenüber, grenzenlose Trauer wegen dem einen Pokalspiel. Kies kann ihm sogar Sachen sagen, die ihm eigentlich viel zu peinlich sind, als dass er sie sonst je erwähnen würde. Simon hört zu, Simon ist verständnisvoll. Und außerdem ist es ziemlich cool einen Kumpel in Nordrheinwestfalen zu haben, der schon neunzehn ist und sein Abi macht, noch dazu ganz gut Fußball spielt und eben diese zwei Jahre Erfahrung mehr hat. 

Sie kennen sich schon gute vier Monate, als das Thema zum ersten Mal hochkommt. Kies hängt auf dem Sofa, beschwert sich über seinen Lehrer, der die schwierigsten Schularbeiten im Universum aufgibt, als Simon sich räuspert.   
„Sag mal,“ meint er. „habt ihr da unten nicht nächste Woche ein langes Wochenende?“   
„Ja.“ Überrascht hält Kies inne. „Woher weißt du das denn so genau?“   
„Tja. Ich hab da auch gerade Zeit, hab’ mich gefragt, ob du nicht mal rauf fahren möchtest. Oder umgekehrt.“   
Kies braucht ein bisschen Zeit, um zu kapieren was Simon da meint. Als er endlich verstanden hat, was dieser Satz zu bedeuten hat wird ihm ganz schwummrig.   
„Klar.“ Ja, klar will er Simon treffen. Auch wenn er dazu quer durch Deutschland tuckern muss.   
„Und?“   
„Ja, ich buch mir was.“   
„Super.“ Simon freut sich. 

Und tatsächlich geht Kies am nächsten Tag zur Deutschen Bahn und bucht sich Hin- und Rückfahrt. Er bezahlt mit seinen eigenen Ersparnissen und legt seiner Mutter die vollendete Tatsache vor die Nase. Er fährt nächste Woche zu Simon, aus, basta. 

 

Als er dann im Zug sitzt ist er sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher.   
Der Zug hat gerade Nürnberg verlassen und draußen brausen schon die ersten Wälder vorbei. Was, wenn sie sich dann doch nicht so gut verstehen? Was, wenn sie sich erst gar nicht finden? Was, wenn Simon hässlich ist? Lauter unmögliche, kindische Fragen. Verstehen werden sie sich sowieso. Finden werden sie sich auch, Kies hat nämlich extra sein Nürnberg Trikot von der letzten Saison angezogen. In Recke werden sicher nicht so viele Fans von der gleichen Sorte rum laufen. Außerdem kann so jemand wie Simon gar nicht hässlich sein. Nein, egal wie er letzten Endes aussehen wird, es wird alles andere als hässlich sein. 

In Osnabrück muss Kies umsteigen. Inzwischen ist er schon ganz erschöpft, steckt sich die Stöpsel seines MP3s in die Ohren sobald er den richtigen IC gefunden hat. Nach einer Weile schläft er ein, lehnt sich gegen die kalte Glasscheibe, wird in unregelmäßigen Intervallen wach. Und das Gott sei Dank, denn das nächste Mal, als er die Augen aufschlägt, sind sie schon kurz vor der Einfahrt. 

Der Bahnsteig ist ziemlich leer als Kies mitsamt Tasche aus dem Zug steigt. 

Deshalb sieht er die Person auch gleich, die mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen ein Stückchen weiter rechts steht. Kies macht ein paar Schritte vor und ist sich todsicher, dass das Simon ist. Alles stimmt. Die Locken, die Augen, die Statur, und auch das Lächeln, das sich nun auf dem Gesicht ausbreitet ist genau so, wie Kies es sich vorgestellt hat. Oder nein, es ist noch viel, viel besser. 

Simon sieht verdammt gut aus. 

Kies geht auf Simon zu und der breitet die Arme aus. „Grüß Gott!“ sagt er grinsend und seine Augen blitzen auf. „Tach,“ entgegnet Kies und wird unter Lachen in eine Umarmung gezogen. Und, echt jetzt, so vertraut hat sich in Kies’ Leben überhaupt noch nichts angefühlt. 

Dann stehen sie einfach da, während sich der Bahnsteig um sie herum gänzlich leert. Simon hat nicht übertrieben, das ist wirklich das ärgste Kaff.   
Und Simon hat ihn noch nicht wirklich losgelassen, eine Hand hängt auf Kies’ Schulter, die andere hat er auf seiner Hüfte. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und für Kies ist es wie eine magnetische Anziehungskraft, die da wirkt. Er lehnt sich gegen Simon, Simon lehnt sich gegen ihn, und ihre Lippen berühren sich. Wenn auch nur ganz kurz. 

Dann lösen sie sich schnell voneinander, Simon packt Kies’ Tasche, und sie machen sich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Sehen sich noch mal an, müssen beide grinsen. 

SR6 und KiesKeks.


	2. 1947, 1997, 2009.

1947  
Mats springt auf und ab, mit den Händen in der Hosentasche. 

Der Himmel über ihm ist klar wie nie, ein paar kleine Wölkchen, die langsam dahin gleiten, sonst ist alles nur blau. Himmelblau, nicht Königsblau.  
Zu seiner Linken ist ein großer Krater, um den man mit losen Ziegelsteinen und Schutt eine Art niedriges Geländer gebaut hat, damit auch ja niemand hinein fällt. Sonst ist es eigentlich sehr sauber. Der Bürgersteig ist an einigen Stellen geflickt worden, man hat neue Steine eingesetzt, die im Gegensatz zu den alten, rußgeschwärzten, hell und freundlich wirken. 

An der Hauswand gegenüber lehnt Benedikt.  
Das Haus ist nur halb eingestürzt. Wenn man sich nicht davor fürchtet, jederzeit vom ersten Stock nach unten zu stürzen, kann man die linke, heile Hälfte sicherlich noch bewohnen. Das wäre doch lustig, denkt sich Mats. Dann könnte man den Leuten wirklich ins Schlafzimmer schauen.  
Benedikt hat einen Zigarettenstummel aus der Jackentasche gezogen, wirft ihn, wie andere Leute es mit Münzen tun. Dabei sieht er Mats schräg an. Der schaut weg. Nein, heute nicht, heute will er nicht mit Benedikt spielen. Sie würden sich am Ende sowieso nur noch streiten. 

Heute spielt der BVB in Herne gegen Schalke. Und sie spielen nicht nur irgendwie, sie spielen um die Westfalenmeisterschaft. Onkel Heinz ist dabei. Er und seine Freunde vom Bau, die Mama überhaupt nicht mag, sind zusammen hingefahren, um ihre Borussen zu unterstützen.  
Schalke ist vor dem Krieg der reinste Titelsammler gewesen, erzählt Onkel Heinz immer. Jede Saison haben sie gewonnen, aber wirklich jede. Er hat die Omma damals immer bis zur Weisglut getrieben, wenn er sich wieder mal auf der Straße mit diesen Dämlacken gekloppt hatte. Jetzt, so erzählt er Mats, ist der Krieg zu Ende und Schalke auch. 

Benedikt ist Schalkeanhänger. Sein Cousin Mattes, der nun in Frankreich sitzt und den Bauern auf dem Feld hilft, hat ihm die Birne blau-weiß gefärbt, damals, als Benedikt noch keine fünf war und die Häuser noch heil. Das hat Benedikt Mats erzählt, denn eigentlich sind sie ziemlich gute Kumpels. Er ist ein Jahr älter, also schon dreizehn, aber er findet Mats überhaupt nicht blöd. Bei Schlägereien hat er Mats immer beschützt und wenn er mal von seiner Tante Gisela Kekse oder Schokolade bekommt, teilt er sie mit Mats. Meistens sogar gerecht.  
Die Kekse, hat er Mats erzählt, bekommt seine Tante Gisela immer von einem Tommy der John heißt und sie regelmäßig besucht. Seine Mutter findet das schlimm, denn sie trägt ja immer noch den Ring von Benedikts jungem Onkel Günter. „Der ist schon in Stalingrad krepiert!“ schreit Tante Gisela dann immer. Benedikt glaubt, dass sie in John verliebt ist. 

Ja, sie sind echte Freunde. Aber heute würden sie sich echt nur streiten, wenn Mats über die Straße zu Benedikt ginge. Er will es ja einfach nicht kapieren, dass Schalke 04 am Ende ist. Heute wird Dortmund gewinnen, davon ist Mats felsenfest überzeugt. 

An er anderen Straßenseite schielt Benedikt zu Mats herüber.  
Sie haben mal gewettet, wessen Vater zuerst nach Hause kommt. Die Wette gilt inzwischen nicht mehr, weil vor drei Wochen ein Mann mit dreckiger Augenklappe vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand und gesagt hat, er komme vom Vater und bringe Nachrichten. In der Wohnung, so hat Benedikt angeekelt erzählt, hatte der Mann erstmal ihren Vorrat halb leer gefressen, und dann gesagt: Ernst ist tot. Er wollte aus dem Lager flüchten und die Amis haben ihn erschossen. In den Rücken.  
Dann ist der Mann wieder gegangen. Er komme nämlich aus Chemnitz aber da wolle er nicht mehr hin, da seien die Russen. Jetzt will er nach Köln. 

Mats fährt sich durch die Haare. Die Gedanken, die er hat, bedrücken ihn. Benedikt tut ihm wirklich sehr leid, denn keinen Vater zu haben fühlt sich sicher schlimm an. Mats Vater hat vor zwei Monaten eine Karte nach Hause geschrieben. Er sagte, er sei wohlauf und die Behandlung sei fair.  
Jetzt hat Mats einen Vater und Benedikt keinen. Nur den John, den seine Tante Gisela irgendwann wohl heiraten will, so wie er ihnen Kekse schenkt. Mats hat Benedikt dann gefragt: Was wenn dein Onkel Günter gar nicht in Stalingrad krepiert ist? Benedikt hat nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Dann würde er sich wohl eine neue Frau suchen müssen. 

 

Mats bewegt sich ein bisschen, macht einen Schritt nach vorne.  
Sofort schaut Benedikt auf. Seine Augen glimmen ganz hoffnungsvoll auf. Mats zögert. Sie müssen ja nicht über Fußball reden. Sie können auch wieder zum Marktplatz laufen und die Mutprobe machen oder in die Ruinen klettern. Das ist gefährlich, sagt Mats’ Mutter immer. Die alten Schrottteile werden einstürzen und sie steht dann blöd da, ganz ohne Sohn. Mats tut es trotzdem, es macht ihm Spaß. 

Also geht er über die Straße und stellt sich zu Benedikt an die Mauer. Der holt sofort die obligatorischen Kekse aus der Tasche.  
Mats kaut hungrig. Er wächst, sagen alle immer, und da können weder seine Knochen mithalten noch die kargen Rationen, die sie zugeteilt bekommen.  
„War John wieder da?“ fragt er, nur um höflich zu sein. Er isst ja Benedikts Kekse und hat ihn vorher ignoriert.  
„Ja. Tante Gisela hat von ihm eine Kette bekommen. Und sie trägt den Trauring nicht mehr. Sie sagt, wir sollen ihn auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkaufen, damit wir endlich wieder mal Butter haben.“ Sofort brabbelt Benedikt los. Mats hört zu, kaut weiter die Kekse und nickt.  
„Ich glaube, sie wird ihn heiraten.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja. Mama ist sehr böse. Sie sagt, Onkel Günter wird sich unter der russischen Erde umdrehen, wenn er das je erfährt.“  
„Also glaubt sie auch, dass er tot ist.“  
„Naja, sonst hätte er doch geschrieben, oder?“  
„Nein. So was dauert lange,“ belehrt ihn Mats. Bei seinem Vater hatte es ja auch ewig gedauert, bis die kleine Postkarte angekommen war. Und der ist im Vergleich zu anderen Vätern noch ziemlich in der Nähe.  
„Na gut.“ 

Die Kekse sind gegessen und Benedikt nicht mehr ganz so gesprächig. Mats Gedanken wandern wieder zu dem Spiel, wie es wohl jetzt steht. Benedikt denkt vielleicht das Gleiche, denn als sie sich ansehen, sind die Blicke ein kleines bisschen feindselig.  
„Du hast Krümel am Kinn,“ sagt Benedikt dann.  
Mats wischt sich die Krümel auf die Handfläche und leckt sie ab. Er hat solchen Hunger.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben zu Hause noch welche,“ meint Benedikt.  
„Nein. Ihr müsst auch noch was essen.“  
„John bringt immer neue.“  
Das stimmt. Mats hat sich aber auch schon überlegt, was passiert, wenn die Tommys weg sind. Onkel Heinz hat ihm nämlich gesagt, das die Besatzung nicht ewig andauern kann. Bei Benedikt ist kein Mann im Haus, sein Vater ist tot und sein Onkel Günter, wenn nicht auch unter russischen Erde, sicher irgendwo in Sibirien. Dort müssen sie bis zum Tod rackern, hat man erzählt. Und man bekommt nichts zu essen, überhaupt gar nichts. 

Wieder verspürt Mats Mitleid und er legt Benedikt einen Arm um die Schultern. Ob Spiel oder nicht, er ist sein Freund und außerdem hat er heute alle seine Kekse gegessen.  
„Ich glaube, das wird heute ein ganz schweres Spiel,“ sagt Benedikt.  
Oh nein, Thema angeschnitten, denkt Mats. „Ja sicher.“  
„Ist dein Onkel Heinz nicht in Herne?“  
„Ja. Er wird mir alles erzählen wenn er zurück ist.“ Nach einer Weile fügt er hinzu: „du darfst auch zuhören, wenn du willst.“  
„Klar, mach ich.“ Benedikt nickt. „Wir werden mindestens zwei Tore schießen.“  
„Ha. Zwei! Wir schießen drei.“ 

Und wieder geht es los. Sie streiten sich, werfen sich Beleidigungen an den Kopf, bis beide außer Atem sind. 

Benedikt kneift wütend die Augen zusammen. Dann holt er etwas aus seiner Jackentasche und faltet das Papier langsam auf. Mats’ Augen werden ganz groß, als er den Inhalt sieht. Es ist Schokolade.  
Ihm läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen und es fühlt sich an, als würden seine Augen beim blossen Anblick schon tränen.  
„Sag, dass Schalke besser ist!“ Benedikt hält ihm die Schokolade unter die Nase.  
Mats schluckt. Das ist wirklich gemein von ihm. Unglaublich hinterhältig. Er spürt schon, wie ihm die Worte hochkommen. Er muss nur sagen, dass der FC Schalke 04 besser als Borussia Dortmund ist, und er darf ein Stück von dieser Schokolade in den Mund nehmen. 

„Nie!“ schreit er. Und ja, so sehr er die Schokolade auch will, er wird es nicht sagen. Denn wenn er es sagt, besteht die Gefahr, dass Dortmund verliert. Wie soll er Onkel Heinz dann in die Augen schauen wenn er aus Herne zurück kommt?  
Mats dreht sich mühsam von der Schokolade weg und fängt an zu rennen, immer schneller. Er kommt aber nicht weit, denn schon stolpert er über einen losen Backstein und landet im Krater. Eben diesem blöden Krater, um den sie den Schutzwall gebaut haben. Er ist nicht tief, aber Mats erschrickt, rudert mit den Armen und schnappt nach Luft. 

„Oh mein Gott!“ Benedikt kommt angerannt, tastet sich am Rand entlang, um ja keinen spitzen Stein zu erwischen, hält sich fest und zieht Mats aus dem Nass heraus.  
Dann sitzen sie beide am Boden. Mats ist triefnass und ihm ist nach Heulen zumute. Aber er hält die Tränen zurück, denn deutsche Jungen weinen nicht. Außerdem würde er dann alle Würde vor Benedikt verlieren. 

„Tut mir leid, Mats,“ sagt der nun kleinlaut. „Das war gemein von mir.“  
Mats nickt nur. Jetzt muss er seine alten Sachen anziehen, die ihm doch viel zu klein sind, denn andere Kleider die richtig sitzen hat er noch nicht. Würde sich auch nicht lohnen, sagt Onkel Heinz in letzter Zeit immer, so schnell wie er wächst.  
Benedikt holt die Schokolade aus seiner Jackentasche heraus und drückt sie Mats in die Hände. Sie schauen sich für einen Moment stumm an.  
„Wenn John nicht mehr da ist,“ flüstert Benedikt, „schenkst du mir dann auch was?“  
„Klar,“ sagt Mats. Das wird er wirklich, denn bald, wenn sein Vater wieder zu Hause ist und Arbeit hat, dann wird er auch ab und zu Schokolade kriegen. Bis dann ist John sicher schon weg. 

Sie teilen sich die Schokolade gerecht auf.  
Mats isst sie stückchenweise, versucht den süßen Geschmack auf der Zunge zu behalten. Er hat sich halb ausgezogen und blinzelt in die Sonne.  
„Bist du dünn,“ sagt Benedikt.  
„Als ob du besser aussiehts,“ gibt Mats zurück.  
Benedikt streicht mit einer Hand über Mats flache Brust und grinst. „Ich kann deine Rippen zählen!“ Und das kann er tatsächlich.  
„Ich deine auch, wetten?“  
„Nein, nur Muskeln.“  
„Schöner Scherz!“  
Und sie lachen beide. 

 

Eine Stunde später ist alles mehr oder weniger trocken und Mats zieht sich wieder an. Sie wollen noch rasch zu ihm nach Hause laufen, vielleicht ist Onkel Heinz auch schon zurück. 

Das ist er tatsächlich und er strahlt und prahlt und hält sogar eine Flasche Schnaps in der gesunden Hand. Zwei seiner Kumpels vom Bau sind auch noch da und sie lachen alle und scherzen. 

Dortmund hat 3:2 gewonnen. Dortmund ist Westfalenmeister! Mats springt freudig auf, wirft die Mütze mitten in der Küche in die Luft. Dann muss er an Benedikt denken, der dasteht wie vom Blitz getroffen. Und dann will Mats gar nichts mehr über das Spiel hören. Nicht, wenn Benedikt so traurig ist. 

„Komm, wir laufen zum Marktplatz!“ ruft er.  
„Was?“ Benedikt murmelt und hält den Kopf gesenkt. In seinen warmen, braunen Augen sind Tränen zu erkennen. Im Winter hat Mats Benedikt nur in die Augen sehen müssen und ihm ist ganz warm geworden.  
„Nichts. Wollen wir spielen gehen?“  
„Na gut.“ Unauffällig wischt sich Benedikt über die Augen. 

Mats tritt näher an ihn ran und nimmt seinen Freund in die Arme. „Den einen kannst du uns gönnen, was?“  
Benedikt grummelt etwas. Er macht Mats’ frisch getrocknete Jacke wieder nass.  
„Hey.“ Mats zwingt ihn, den Kopf zu heben. „Wir sind doch Freunde.“  
„Naja,“ meint Benedikt. Dann senkt er beschämt den Blick. Deutsche Jungen weinen nicht. 

Mats zieht ihn wieder näher an sich ran. Sie sind noch jung und die ganze Zukunft, ohne Krieg und dem ganzen anderen Mist, liegt vor ihnen, sagt Onkel Heinz immer. In dieser Zukunft, so denkt Mats, wird Dortmund noch oft gegen Schalke spielen. Immer und immer wieder. 

Benedikt gibt es nur einmal. 

 

1997  
Brutaler Angriff in der Siegesnacht! 

Blau-weißer Wahnsinn im Giuseppe-Meazza Stadion/Mailand! Nach einem gelungenen Hinspiel im Parkstadion (70. Wilmots) gelang den Gelsenkirchenern der Schwung zum Titel – nach dem Ausgleich von Zamorano in der 85. Minute ging es in die Verlängerung und anschließend ins Elfmeterschießen, das die Königsblauen 1:4 gewannen.  
Etwa zweieinhalb Stunden nach Übergabe der Trophäe taumelte eine Gruppe angetrunkener Schalkeanhänger aus der legendären Kneipe Auf Schalke an der Kurt-Schumacher-Straße und war angeblich auf dem Weg in Richtung Königswiese.  
Dort warfen sie mit Bierflaschen um sich, die einen Radfahrer am Hinterkopf erwischten. Dieser stürzte daraufhin vom Rad und wurde in Kürze von Augenzeugen in die Städische Klinik Dortmund eingeliefert, wo er momentan unter Behandlung ist. Ein Steissbeinbruch ist mit einzurechnen.  
Doris Schröder (62), Augenzeugin, berichtet: „Der arme Junge ist nur vorbeigefahren, hat diesen Rabauken nichts getan! Dieser Fußball treibt sie noch alle in den Wahnsinn. So was sollte man verbieten.“ 

Dieser Aussage ist nichts hinzuzufügen. 

 

Benedikt steckt die geballten Fäuste in die Hosentaschen und knurrt leise.  
Draußen scheint die Sonne. Es ist ein schöner Nachmittag mitten im warmen Mai und er muss hier drinnen stehen, in dieser stinkenden, ätzend sauberen Klinik und darauf warten, dass man ihn endlich in dieses verfickte Zimmer reinlässt. 

Auf dem Gang ist es ruhig und kühl, aus Zimmer 109 kommt eine Krankenschwester mit einem Stapel Unterlagen heraus. Was muss er auch das Pech haben, gerade zur Zeit der Routineuntersuchung von Herrn Hummels gekommen zu sein. Und wenn er sowieso schon beim Selbstmitleid ist: Wieso, zur Hölle, hatte gerade er das verdammte Pech jemanden zu treffen? Die Flasche hätte genauso gut gegen die Bordsteinkante oder die Telefonzelle knallen können, aber nein, er musste ja so verdammt treffsicher sein und den Kerl am Kopf erwischen. Nicht mal an der Schulter. Am Schädel, verdammt noch mal! 

Vielleicht sollte Benedikt nun doch Baseball statt Fußball spielen gehen. Oder wenigstens American Football, wenn er schon so verdammt gut trifft. 

Benedikt beißt wütend die Zähne zusammen.  
Er hat sich vorgenommen, wenigstens für die nächsten sechs Monate dauerhaft gute Laune zu haben. Ein UEFA-Pokal Sieg, wer von den alten Pennern hat so was schon erlebt? Das ist was fürs Leben, aber wirklich. Ein Erlebnis, und sei es eins vor dem Fernseher, von dem man noch den Enkelkindern erzählt.  
Und jetzt, jetzt steht er hier, weil er so ein verficktes Pech hat, dass er, oder viel mehr seine Bierflasche, einen ja ach so unschuldigen Passanten an der Birne getroffen hat. 

Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass er ganz freiwillig dem armen Verletzten zu Kreuze kriecht. Seine Mutter hat, nachdem sie diesen bescheuerten Artikel in irgendeiner noch beknackteren Zeitung gelesen hat, bei ihm im Studentenheim angerufen und ihm von diesem kleinen Vorfall in der Siegesnacht erzählt.  
Typisch, Benedikt kann seine Mutter nicht anlügen, auch nicht übers Telefon.  
Also steht er jetzt hier, mit einer "Gute Besserung" Karte, von allen seinen Kumpels unterschrieben, und wartet. Und das schon seit einer guten halben Stunde. 

Zuerst hat er sich natürlich geweigert. Was, wenn der Kerl ausflippt und ihn anzeigen will? Oder, noch besser, alle seine Kumpels gleich dazu?  
„Nun, Benedikt, ich denke das wäre dir dann eine Lehre, die du dir redlich verdient hast!“ hat seine Mutter ihn streng zurecht gewiesen. Als ob er nicht schon pleite genug ist, um auch noch Kohle für das zerbeulte Fahrrad raus zu rücken! Oder alle Krankenhauskosten zu bezahlen. Nein, das wäre dann wirklich sein Ende. Die kargen paar Marks die er pro Monat bekommt.... 

„Herr Höwedes? Sie können reinkommen.“  
Benedikt schreckt hoch. Jetzt, wo er endlich ins Zimmer darf, zögert er ein wenig, kommt sich mit der Karte in der Hand ziemlich blöd vor.  
„Besuch ist bis sechs Uhr erlaubt.“ Die Krankenschwester legt alles in einem Ordner zurecht, nickt Benedikt noch kurz zu und verlässt den Raum. 

Langsam, in echtem Schneckentempo, latscht er in den Raum.  
Der ist genau so weiß wie alles andere hier, nur die Gardinen sind von einem blassen Grün. In einem Bett nahe dem Fenster liegt er also, das arme Opfer, mit einem Verband um den Kopf und halb geöffneten Augen.  
Der Kerl ist wirklich nicht sehr alt. Um genauer zu sein, Benedikt schätzt ihn nicht mal auf zwanzig. Sein Teint ist ziemlich blass. Weil er viel Blut verloren hat? Der Verband, der zwischen seinen dunklen Locken hervorlugt, ist frisch, aber das wohl auch nur, weil sie ihn gerade neu gewechselt haben... 

„Hey.“ Nun sind die Augen ganz offen. Sehen ihn erst leicht verwirrt und dann neugierig an.  
„Äh, Hallo,“ meint Benedikt. Er steht ein bisschen hilflos da, wedelt letzten Endes nur mit der Karte durch die Luft und legt sie dem Patienten auf den Nachttisch.  
Der nimmt sie hoch, öffnet sie und liest sich die paar Zeilen durch, die Benedikt von seiner Mutter diktiert bekommen hat. Überfliegt anschließend noch alle Namen, die darunter gekritzelt sind.  
„Kenn ich alle nich’,“ meint er schließlich, hebt die Brauen leicht.  
„Naja,“ erwidert Benedikt, zuckt mit den Schultern. 

Plötzlich blitzt Erkenntnis in den müden Augen auf und Benedikt macht einen Schritt rückwärts, hebt entschuldigend die Hände.  
„Aha,“ sagt Patient Hummels, und seine Lippen kräuseln sich spöttisch.  
„Ja,“ erwidert Benedikt, macht sicherheitshalber noch einen Schritt zurück. Der Kerl wird ihm mit dem Steissbeinbruch zwar nicht an die Gurgel springen, aber dieser kalte, wütende Blick sitzt auch nicht unbedingt bequem.  
„Und welcher bist du?“ fragt er.  
„Höwedes. Benedikt.“ Benedikt holt tief Luft, denkt an seine Mutter, ihre finanzielle Unterstützung, die es ihm erlaubt, bei Auswärtsspielen mitzufahren. Und nicht zuletzt auch an ihren Mordsblick. „Ich... tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Es... es tut mir aufrichtig leid.“ 

So, jetzt hat er sich schon auf allen Vieren entschuldigt. Muss er sich noch mehr erniedrigen, oder lässt der Kerl nun endlich Gnade walten?  
„Na, schön gefeiert, was?“ Die Frage klingt ganz normal, fast nett.  
„Äh, joa.“  
„Genießt es, wird das letzte Mal sein.“  
Ungläubig hebt Benedikt den Kopf. Dann erblickt er den "Gute Besserung" Becher, der zwischen allen anderen Geschenken auf dem überfüllten Nachttisch thront und seine Augen verengen sich augenblicklich. Eine Borussensau. Ein Dortmunder. Ein gottverdammtes Arschloch.  
Jetzt sieht er auch den neongelben Schal, der um einen Blumentopf gewickelt ist und ihm wird ganz schlecht. 

„Na, sag das mal wenn ihr von Juve an die Wand gespielt werdet.“  
„Siehste, dass is’ der Unterschied. Wir gönnen euch den Pokal. Ihr seid bitter und eifersüchtig. Ach ja, und inkompetent.“  
Benedikt glaubt, er flippt gleich aus. Von wegen gönnen! Er hat jetzt Lust, dem Kerl nochmal alle Knochen zu brechen. Oder ihn wenigstens anzuspucken. „Kannste mal nich’ kacken, denk an Dortmund dann wirds klappen.“ Oh Gott, hat das gut getan. Und es hat sich auch noch gereimt. Benedikt genießt den sekundenlangen Adrenalinschuss.  
„Geht dir aus das Klopapier...“ der Typ hat wieder so ein spöttisches Lächeln drauf, das Benedikt ganz verrückt macht, „nimm die Wimpel von Nullvier.“ 

Sie starren sich an und feindseliger gehts gar nicht.  
Benedikt brodelt vor Wut. Und bei so einem hat er sich entschuldigt. Er nimmt jetzt, sofort, alles zurück! Er hofft, dass dieser Scheißkerl große, große Schmerzen hat und dass er in der Nacht auf seinen BVB Schaal kotzt.  
„Krepiere,“ zischt Benedikt und stürmt dann aus der Tür. Nimmt nur noch vage wahr, wie ihm ein kühles „gleichfalls.“ nachgeworfen wird. 

 

Am folgenden Wochenende sitzt Benedikt zu Hause bei Kaffee und Kuchen und muss ausführlich über seinen Krankenbesuch in Dortmund berichten. Das geht natürlich wieder gewaltig in die Hosen.  
„Aber Benedikt!“ ruft seine Mutter empört, „das geht doch nicht. Du bist im Unrecht!“  
Benedikt mampft seinen Kuchen und hält die Klappe. Dieser Hummels kann ihn mal am Arsch lecken. So ne Borussensau, schon der bloße Gedanke an den Typ macht ihn aggressiv.  
„Hör mal zu, das geht so nicht, Benedikt!“ Nun ist seine Mutter doch erzürnt. „Du gehst diesen Jungen nächste Woche wieder besuchen. Oder nein, mach es gleich morgen.“  
„Er ist Dortmunder!“  
„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle.“ Seine Mutter zögert kurz, wird aber gleich wieder stahlhart. „Und damit basta.“ 

 

Also steht Benedikt am nächsten Tag wieder vor dem Krankenzimmer, diesmal mit einer Schachtel Kekse in der Hand. Selbstgebacken von seiner Mutter.  
Er hat sich vor dem Eintreten schon etliche Beleidigungen für den BVB überlegt und ist ganz scharf drauf, sie diesem Blödian alle an den Kopf zu werfen. 

Der Kerl liegt, genau so wie letztes Mal, im Bett, diesmal mit einem vollgekritzelten Notizblock und einem stumpfen Bleistift. Sein Blick ist irgendwie resigniert, die Gesichtszüge schlaff und müde. Benedikt hat kurz den Gedanken, dass das, was er sich letztes Mal gewünscht hat, wirklich eingetreten ist. Dass der Kerl wirklich an argen Schmerzen leidet. 

„Was... du?“ Jetzt hat er Benedikt gesehen und öffnet etwas erstaunt seinen Mund.  
Benedikt zögert nicht lange, wirft ihm die sorgsam zusammengeschnürte blassrosa Keksschachtel auf die Bettdecke.  
Wieder schüttelt der Typ seinen Kopf, hört dann aber bald wieder auf. Ihm tut wohl der Kopf weh. „Ich zeig dich nicht an, falls du dir darum Sorgen machst,“ sagt er, und seine Stimme ist rau, wie mit Schmirgelpapier der gröbsten Sorte bearbeitet.  
„Von meiner Mutter,“ brummt Benedikt nur. Heute werden sie sich wohl eher nicht streiten, so wie der Typ aussieht.  
Er zögert eine Weile, nimmt sich dann einen Stuhl und rückt ihn ans Bett. Verunsichert setzt er sich auf die äußerste Kante, guckt auf die Linoleumfliesen. Was hat seine Mutter noch mal verlangt? Aufrichtige Entschuldigung, für die Bierfalsche und für seine... unhöflichen Worte. 

„Äh. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dir... Schmerz zugefügt habe. Und dass ich dich letztes Mal zusammengebrüllt hab’.“  
Der Typ, Hummels, legt seine Sachen zur Seite und guckt Benedikt interessiert an.  
„Also, es tut mir leid.“  
„Nein, tut es nich’.“  
Benedikt seufzt leise. „Nimmste die verdammte Entschuldigung an oder nicht?“  
Der Typ zögert, dann hebt er seinen Arm und streckt Benedikt die Hand hin. „Mats Hummels,“ sagt er, und seine kratzige Stimme lässt sie beide kurz zusammenfahren.  
„Enchanté,“ brummt Benedikt und schüttelt die kühle Hand kurz. Dass der Kerl, dieser Mats, ihm so schnell vergibt, hat er nicht gedacht. Mats grinst ein bisschen. 

„Na, hast ne dominante Mutter, was?“  
„Hast keine Ahnung.“  
Sie sehen sich kurz an und Benedikt bemerkt die dunklen Augenringe, die Locken, die nun matt wirken.  
„Und was ist dat?“ Die bleiche Hand hebt die Keksschachtel hoch.  
„Kekse.“  
„Ach ja.“ 

Beide schweigen. Benedikt ist leicht verwirrt. So hat er sich den Besuch nicht vorgestellt. Kurz und laut vielleicht, mit scharfen Beleidigungen und Ähnlichem, aber nicht so. So still. Fast freundschaftlich.  
Der BVB Schal ist immer noch genau dort, wo er beim letzten Besuch war. Benedikt rollt leicht mit den Augen. Was die Leute an diesem Verein bloß finden? Die letzten paar Jahre gut, ansonsten nicht wirklich prickelnd, wenn man neutral bleiben will. Aus Schalker Sicht sind es natürlich die Rivalen, die Arschgeigen, die Gehassten, die... ach was. Einfach Dortmund. 

Als er den Kopf wieder hebt ist Mats eingeschlafen. Benedikt schleicht sich nachdenklich aus dem Zimmer. 

Die Tage ziehen sich dahin. UEFA-Pokal oder nicht, Benedikt muss wieder zu seinen Vorlesungen. Nachmittags jobbt er in einem Lokal, das auch regelmäßig Fußballspiele live ausstrahlt.  
Er will es nicht zugeben, aber wann auch immer jemand in neongelbem Trikot oder Schal durch die Tür spaziert, muss er an Mats denken. Sie schlürfen ihr Bier, gucken zu, wie Dortmund am 32. Spieltag Werder Bremen 2:1 schlägt, grölen und lachen. Sie sind immer noch im Rennen um die ersten drei Plätze und spielen wirklich sehr effizient, wie Benedikt zähneknirschend feststellen muss. Schalke räumt, nach all dem Freudentaumel auf internationaler Ebene, eine 1:2 Niederlage gegen die Sechziger ein. Meisterschaftstraum ist längst ausgeträumt. Sie dümpeln in der Tabelle irgendwo im Niemandsland herum. 

 

Drei Tage nach seinem seltsamen Besuch rafft er sich auf und fährt nach Dortmund. Er kann nicht wirklich sagen, warum er es tut, und als er zum dritten Mal vor Mats’ Zimmertür steht, bleibt ihm auch keine Zeit, sich diese Frage zu beantworten.  
Diesmal muss er nicht warten, kann gleich eintreten. 

„Hallo,“ grüßt er erstmal in den Raum hinein.  
Dann erst merkt er, dass Mats nicht alleine ist. Neben seinem Bett steht ein blonder Kerl, mittelgroß, mittelbreit, mit einer ganz seltsamen Miene. Er schaut auf und hebt leicht verwirrt die Brauen. Auch Mats sieht nun auf, und auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein leichtes, kaum bemerkbares Lächeln aus.  
„Dann geh ich jetzt mal,“ sagt der blonde Kerl. Er macht zwei Schritte vorwärts, hält dann aber wieder inne. „Biste dir wirklich sicher, Mats?“  
„Ja. Jetzt verschwinde endlich zu deiner Linda.“ Mit Mühe stemmt sich Mats hoch.  
„Lisa“ brummt der blonde Typ noch, dann verschwindet er endlich aus der Tür. 

Benedikt bleibt im Raum stehen, fühlt sich leicht unbehaglich.  
„Hey, Benedikt,“ grüßt Mats, stemmt sich noch ein bisschen höher.  
„Hallo,“ murmelt Benedikt zurück. Er schimpft innerlich mit sich, dass er nicht daran gedacht hat, irgend etwas mitzubringen. „Alles okay?“  
„Naja, man lebt, ne?“  
„Hmm. Ja.“ 

Eine kurze Weile schweigen sie. 

„Du riechst nach Bier,“ sagt Mats dann und er grinst ein bisschen. „Mut antrinken, bevor du nach Dortmund fährst, oder wie?“  
„Quatsch,“ brummt Benedikt. „War heute noch arbeiten.“  
„Kellner?“  
„Ja, Kneipe.“ 

Und Benedikt kann es kaum glauben, aber Mats interessiert es tatsächlich, wo diese Kneipe liegt, ob man dort Fußball kriegt und ob das Bier gut ist. „Alles vom feinsten, außer Hansa Pils,“ antwortet Benedikt und Mats rollt mit den Augen.  
Dann reden sie ausgiebig über Fußball, werfen sich gegenseitig Argumente an den Kopf, warum der jeweilige Verein besser sein soll, lassen dann und wann auch mal ein paar Haß-Sprüche krachen. Danach machen sie sich ausgiebig über Bochum und Köln lustig, ziehen Mönchengladbach ins Lächerliche und verwünschen gemeinsam den FC Bayern.  
„Schon wieder diese Bauern. Die können mich mal.“  
„3: 0 in Rostock.“  
„Rostock is’ nicht wirklich ein Maßstab.“  
Und so geht es weiter. Benedikt hätte sich nie, nie, nie im Leben erträumt, dass er je mit einem Dortmunder über Fußball sprechen könnte, ohne Fäuste fliegen zu lassen. Aber Mats, Mats ist einfach cool. Es macht geradezu ‚klick’, wenn sie beide den Mund aufmachen. Manchmal kann Benedikt sogar für ein paar köstliche Momente den neongelben Schal ausblenden. 

Gerade hat er einen besonders heftigen Spruch über Hitzfeld losgelassen, als die Krankenschwester herein kommt und ihm energisch mitteilt, dass es schon sechs Uhr und die Besucherzeit zu Ende ist.  
„Fünf Minuten,“ beschwichtigt Mats, macht einen auf kläglich und lässt sich tiefer in die Kissen sinken. Die Krankenschwester kriegt schmale Lippen, nickt dann aber.  
„So kriegste die Frauen rum.“ Benedikt kann sich ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Ungefähr.“ Mats wischt sich eine Locke aus der Stirn, sieht plötzlich wieder müde aus. Niedergeschlagen. Sind es die Medikamente? Hat er immer noch große Schmerzen? 

Plötzlich tut es Benedikt leid. Weil er selber so ein hirnloser, besoffener Draufgänger ist und Mats mit der verfickten Flasche vom Rad geworfen hat. Er hätte das Spiel sogar zu Hause geguckt wenn er damals gewusst hätte, was dieser Kneipenbesuch für Folgen haben würde  
„Tuts noch weh?“ fragt er und kommt sich schrecklich taktlos vor.  
„Geht,“ murmelt Mats. Dann seufzt er leise.  
„Tut mir echt leid,“ sagt Benedikt im Flüsterton. Diesmal meint er es verdammt ernst.  
„Schon vergeben.“ Mats zuckt mit den Schultern, sinkt dann aber wieder in die Kissen zurück, sichtbar erschöpft.  
„Ähm... ja.“ Es ist schon acht nach sechs, gleich kommt diese strenge Scheißkrankenschwester wieder rein und erschießt ihn. „Ich geh dann mal!“  
„Tschau.“ Mats versucht ein schwaches Grinsen. Benedikt schluckt. 

Als er wieder in seinem winzig kleinen Zimmer sitzt, ist ihm das Herz ganz schwer. Erstens, weil er heute hat einsehen müssen wie viel Schmerz er anderen Leuten zufügt, wenn er unüberlegte, verantwortungslose Sachen macht, und zweitens, weil er Sachen nicht gerne einsieht. Hat er schon immer gehasst, wenn andere ihm das "Hab ich doch gesagt" Lächeln schenken.  
Dann geht er die Stufen runter und kauft sich beim Penny Markt von seinen kargen Verdiensten eine Packung Dosenbier. Kann nie schaden. Muss er eben alleine trinken. Leuten damit das Steissbein brechen kann er auch nicht. 

Als er bei der fünften Dose einschläft, ist er schon mehr als sicher, dass er morgen die Vorlesungen am Nachmittag sausen lässt. 

 

Benedikt hat keine Ahnung, ob Mats Döner mag. Benedikt tut es auf jeden Fall, ernährt sich manchmal tagelang von dem Zeug. Seine Mutter hat ihm für die Gemeinschaftsküche im Wohnheim extra noch neue Pfannen und Töpfe und Gott weiß was noch gekauft, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich was Gesundes kochen.  
Aber der Pizzaservice tuts auch, und von Bier wird man mehr als satt. 

Mats lässt einen erfreuten Aufschrei hören, als Benedikt die Tür gerade halb offen hat.  
Wenn er sich bewegen könnte, wäre er sicher schon aufgesprungen.  
„Mein Retter!“ brüllt er dafür quer durch den Raum.  
Benedikt lacht, kann sich schon halb vorstellen, wie Mats im Stadion aussieht. So können nur Fußballfans aus’m Ruhrpott brüllen.  
Mats kriegt seine Portion überreicht wie Schalke vor eineinhalb Wochen den Pokal und er sieht auch nicht minder begeistert aus. 

„Das Essen hier...“ sagt er zwischen zwei riesigen Bissen, „... ist ganz, ganz scheiße.“  
Benedikt grinst, macht sich seinerseits über den zweiten Döner her.  
„Ich ernähre mich quasi von dem Zeug,“ brummt er mit vollem Mund.  
„Hast’s gut,“ kommt es undeutlich von Mats zurück.  
Er sitzt inzwischen schon ein wenig gerader da, lehnt sich vor, kleckert die blütenweiße Bettdecke mit Soße und Zwiebelstücken voll. 

Benedikt kaut, schluckt, beobachtet Mats und denkt dabei nach. Sie kennen sich jetzt schon ein wenig länger. Haha, zehn Tage nämlich. Ob es sein schlechtes Gewissen ist, das Benedikt nun fast täglich hertreibt, oder Mats’ nettes Grinsen, spielt nun fast keine Rolle mehr. Sie verstehen sich super und jetzt hat sich auch noch herausgestellt, dass Mats Döner genau so liebt wie er. Inzwischen weiß er auch schon ein bisschen mehr über ihn: zehn Prozent der Zeit, in der er da ist, reden sie nicht über Fußball und da kommt es ihm manchmal vor, als hätte er seinen Seelenpartner getroffen. 

Über BVB und Schalke können sie sich allerdings streiten, bis die Scheißkrankenschwester Isolde rein kommt und damit droht Benedikt ‚hinausbitten’ zu müssen.  
Jetzt gerade sind sie in reinster Harmonie. Mats ist ein bisschen langsamer geworden, macht nun kleinere Bissen, versucht scheinbar den Moment, in dem der Döner weg sein wird, hinaus zu zögern. „Sag mal Benedikt, wie bist du überhaupt auf Schalke gekommen?“  
Benedikt hebt die Brauen. Darüber haben sie wirklich noch nie gesprochen. „Naja, war schon immer so, ne?“  
„Bei mir auch.“ Mats hält kurz inne, isst dann aber wieder weiter. 

„Wie willst du dir das Champions League Finale ansehen?“  
„Isolde schiebt mich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da haben se’ ne Flimmerkiste.“  
„Echt.“  
„Ja, kläglich, was?“  
„Hmm.“  
„Eigentlich...“ Mats stockt. „Vergiss es.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Vergiss es.“  
„Nö, sach schon!“  
„Eigentlich hatte ich Karten für das Endspiel.“ 

Benedikt reißt die Augen auf. Karten. Für das Endspiel. In München.  
„Warum hatte?“ fragt er dann, ehrfürchtig und betroffen zugleich.  
„Naja. Hab se verschenkt.“  
„Was?!“  
Mats lacht bitter auf. „Schau mich an, Bene, seh’ ich aus, als wär’ ich fähig mit’m Zug nach München zu tuckern?“  
Benedikt bleibt die Spucke weg. Der Döner schmeckt nicht mehr. 

„An diesen blonden Kerl?“ erinnert er sich dann plötzlich.  
„Das is’ Marcel. Iss’n Freund. Gönn’s ihm.“  
„Ach,“ flüstert Benedikt. Jetzt geht ihm auf einmal ein Licht auf. Ein ganz schön unangenehmes, stählernes Licht. Mats verpasst ein Finale. Ein gottverdammtes Champions League Finale. Wegen ihm. Wegen ihm und der bescheuerten Flasche.  
Benedikt ist auf einmal so schlecht, dass er den Döner auf Mats Nachttisch ablegt.  
Er muss sich nur ganz kurz vorstellen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er live hätte dabei sein können und dann kurz davor von irgendeinem Vollpfosten verletzt worden wäre. Das wäre für ihn unverzeihlich gewesen. Wenn er hätte in Mailand dabei sei können und ihm irgendein Depp alles zunichte gemacht hätte... Er hätte den Kerl einhändig erwürgt. 

„Guck nich’ so finster,“ meint Mats, legt sein Verpackpapier auf dem Laken ab und greift sich Benedikts Döner. „Willst den eh nich’ mehr?“  
Benedikt schüttelt den Kopf, versucht ihn klar zu bekommen. Er schuldet diesem Mats Hummels was, aber so richtig. Ein Champions League Finale ist wenigstens zwanzig Jahre wert. Wie soll er das je wieder gut machen? 

 

Die Tage vor dem Finale in München rauschen nur so vorbei. Benedikt geht Mats weiterhin besuchen, fühlt sich bei seinem Anblick jedes Mal wie der größte Verbrecher aller Zeiten. Er erzählt seiner Mutter nichts davon, seine Kumpels erfahren auch nichts. Außer, dass er in der Kneipe in Sachen Alkohol wesentlich zurückhaltender geworden ist. 

Schalke verliert am vorletztem Spieltag gegen Freiburg und Dortmund kassiert beim HSV ein 1:2. Aber das ist inzwischen irgendwie schon unwichtig geworden. Alle blicken nur noch auf das Champions League Finale. 

 

Am 28. Mai kommt Benedikt mit dem inzwischen schon obligatorischen Döner zur Tür herein und findet das Zimmer leer vor. Er kriegt von Isolde widerstrebend Informationen und sucht sich seinen Weg bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er Mats in einem Lars Ricken Trikot auf dem Sofa vorfindet. Daneben steht ein Rollstuhl, Mats hat immer noch Schmerzen wenn er aufsteht. Es sind zwei Stunden vor Anpfiff und seine Fingerknöchel sind schon ganz bleich vor Aufregung.  
„Hallo,“ sagt Benedikt vorsichtig.  
„Hey,“ krächzt Mats zurück. Er nimmt den Döner in die Hand, rührt sich danach aber nicht mehr wirklich, schaut angespannt auf den Bildschirm, wo gerade eine ‚LIMIT’ Werbung läuft. Mit allen Top-Stars und allen Informationen! 

Das gibt Benedikt den Rest. Ist das denn die Möglichkeit?! Dass Mats hier vor diesem scheiß Fernseher krepiert, während sein Freund Marcel in München Weißbier sauft? Ganz alleine, in diesem beschissenen Krankenhaus! Und alles nur wegen Benedikt.  
„Komm, setzt dich um.“  
„Was?“  
„Rollstuhl.“  
„Aber...“  
Benedikt packt Mats an den Handgelenken und bugsiert ihn vorsichtig auf das alte Lederpolster des Rollstuhls.  
„Mensch Bene, was zur Hölle...“ 

 

Doch Benedikt wartet erst gar nicht. Er schiebt Mats zur Tür, schaut sich kurz auf dem Flur um. Niemand in Sicht. Er beschleunigt seine Schritte, rennt geradezu den Flur runter. Eine Krankenschwester kommt um die Ecke, und sein Tempo wird betont lässig.  
„Benedikt! Höwedes! Was haste vor, verdammt...“ zischt Mats, versucht sich zu ihm umzudrehen.  
„Sitz gerade. Lächel die Leute nett an.“ 

Und so geht es weiter. An den meisten Leuten kommen sie locker vorbei. Es sieht einfach so aus, als würde Benedikt Mats spazieren fahren. An der Rezeption wird's schwieriger, beide halten die Luft an, machen Schritt für Schritt vorwärts, rechnen jede Sekunde damit, dass man sie aufhält. Doch nichts passiert. 

Beide schweigen, bis sie draußen auf der Straße sind, dann brechen sie gleichzeitig in Jubelgeheul aus.  
„Du ausgefuchster Teufelskerl!“ lacht Mats. „Die Isolde wird so angepisst sein...“  
„Soll sie ja auch.“ Triumphierend schiebt Benedikt Mats weiter. „Jetzt sach, wo is’ hier die nächste Fußballkneipe?“  
„Irgendwo muss hier ne Bushaltestelle sein!“ meint Mats, er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, seine Augen blitzen richtig. „Oder nein, wir fahren zur Kreuzstraße! Such die U-Bahn.“  
Sie nehmen die U42, steigen rechtzeitig aus, finden die Kneipe. Sie ist schon richtig voll, Leute drängeln um gute Plätze zu ergattern, Bier wird wie verrückt ausgeschenkt.  
„Nur Hansa Pils,“ scherzt Mats. „Fühlst dich unwohl hier, unter Feinden?“  
„Quatsch.“ Benedikt verpasst Mats eine Kopfnuss und sucht zwischen den ganzen Sitzmöglichkeiten nach einem idealen Platz für den Rollstuhl. 

Alle hier drinnen tragen BVB Trikots, ein echt neongelbes Gewimmel. 

Und endlich sitzen sie. Benedikt besorgt ihnen noch Bier und die obligatorische Wurst. Mats nimmt einen großen Schluck und seufzt wohlig. Dann schaut er Benedikt an, und sein Grinsen ist so warm, dass der fast glaubt, sich daran verbrennen zu müssen.  
„Eins musst du mir aber versprechen, Benedikt.“  
Benedikt schluckt. „Was?“  
Mats grinst noch breiter und deutet auf den Rollstuhl. „Musst für mich mitjubeln wenn wir Tore schießen.“  
„Zu viel verlangt,“ brummt er zurück, kann Mats’ intensivem Blick aber nicht ausweichen.  
„Na gut,“ sagt Mats, nimmt noch einen Schluck Bier, bevor er fortfährt. „Auf was tippst du?“  
Jetzt grinst Benedikt doch. Er hebt seine Bierflasche drohend an, kassiert von Mats einen leichten Faustschlag. „Ganz ehrlich?“  
„Ja.“ 

Unterm Tisch kickt er Mats ganz sanft gegen das Schienbein. „3:1 für euch.“ 

 

2009  
Jemand hat die Musik leiser gedreht, aber der wilde Beat ist immer noch vage zu hören. Elektro, irgendwas, läuft schon seit gefühlten Stunden. 

Benedikt hat seinen Joint längst fertig geraucht und in seinen Ohren rauscht es wie am Meer. Vielleicht hat man die Musik auch gar nicht runter gedreht, vielleicht ist er einfach zu breit um irgendwas richtig wahrnehmen zu können. 

Aber das ist egal.  
Zurücklehnen und genießen lautet die Devise, die letzten zwei, drei Monate waren einfach der blanke Horror. So einen Stress will er nie wieder schieben. 

Fuck School. 

Vor ihm trampelt jemand in hohen Stilettos vorbei, stolpert fast über seine ausgestreckten Beine. „Ey du Wichser!“ kiekst eine hohe Stimme empört. Haha, die Mädels. Ist bestimmt schon im Vollrausch, die Kleine. Mindestens besoffen. Wird wohl nicht mal ihre eigene Mama wiedererkennen, wenn die hier auftaucht.  
Viel zu spät reagiert er: „Hey Süße, ich hab’n Schwanz!“ 

Nette Beine hat sie, aber das wars wohl auch schon. Die Stimme ist ein bisschen zu hoch, nervt. Erinnert ihn an Lisa und ihr endloses Gekreische. 

Die kann ihn mal am Arsch lecken, und sonst wo auch gleich. 

Scheiße, er braucht echt Sex. Und dieser eine Joint reicht nicht. Nein, er sieht noch viel zu klar, das ist nicht gut. 

Er will zu sein. Breit. Bekifft. Was auch immer. 

„Boah, Bene, was grinste denn so?“ Manu, dieses Arschloch, tätschelt ihm die Wange. „Hast gerade Andis Freundin beleidigt.“ 

„Supaaaa,“ grölt Benedikt. 

„Näh, die is’ jetzt schwer beleidigt.“ Benedikt versucht sich aufzurichten, greift nach Manus Schulter und verfehlt sie knapp. Sie taumeln zusammen gegen die Wand. Manu ist wohl auch nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern. 

„Haha. War’n Fakt. Ich hab’n Schwanz.“ 

„Egaaal. Ich wollte dir jemanden vorstellen... MATS! MATS DU WICHSER! Komm mal her...“ 

„Wer is Mats?“ 

Die Frage beantwortet sich von selbst. Ein Typ kommt mit ziemlich sicheren Schritten in ihre Richtung. Trotz seiner leicht schwummrigen Sicht kann Benedikt ihn genau sehen. Ist ein bisschen größer. Hat dunkle Locken und zwei Bier in der Hand. Grinst, lächelt, über sein ganzes wunderschönes Gesicht. 

Scheiße ist der heiß. 

„Dat hier is’ Benedikt, ne? Aber nenn ihn nich’ so, wir sagen alle nur Bene.“ Manu fuchtelt mit einer Hand durch die stickige Luft, wippt ein bisschen vor und zurück. 

„Hi,“ sagt Mats und reicht Benedikt die Hand. Der sieht daran vorbei, starrt dafür auf Mats’ Beine. 

„Scheiß auf die Weiber,“ murmelt er schließlich. Er kann den irritierten Blick sehen, den Mats ihm zuwirft, und scheiße, sogar das macht ihn heiß. 

„`Schuldige, ne? Der is’n bisschen zu.“ Manu klopft beiden heftig auf die Schultern. „Warte mal, hey, das is’ doch... DANIEL, Dani du alte Knalltüte...“ und schon ist er weg, der Manu. Hat’n soziales Leben wie Jesus. 

Benedikt konzentriert sich wieder auf Mats. Wenn er sich nicht ganz irrt, hat er schon eine Latte wie ne Eisenstange. Mal versuchen, vielleicht macht Mats mit?  
„Komm, wir rauchen einen.“ Er legt eine Hand auf Mats’ Hintern und schiebt ihn Richtung Claudia, die gerade einen Joint rollt. 

Oh, scheiße verdammt, ist dieser Typ geil. 

Claudia rückt ihren Scheiß nut widerwillig raus. Auch sie starrt erstmal minutenlang Mats und sein Bier und seine Locken an, bevor sie sich überhaupt regt. Wär’ sie ein Mann, hätte sie jetzt wahrscheinlich genau so ne Latte wie Benedikt. 

Sie setzten sich auf den Flurboden, wo man vor lauter Rauch schon gar nichts mehr sieht. Mitten in dem weißen Nebel sitzen sie beide nun, nippen abwechselnd am Bier und rauchen ihr Zeug. 

So geil war Kiffen noch nie. 

Benedikt macht es ganz verrückt, wenn sich Mats die Stange zwischen die Lippen schiebt, einatmet, ausatmet. Er macht eigentlich gar nichts besonderes, aber Benedikts Fantasie ist schon in vollem Gange. Dieser verfickte Mats macht ihn zu einem hormongesteuerten Ungeheuer. Und das soll er auch mitkriegen. 

„Ich hab’n Schwanz,“ verkündet er laut, fühlt sich immer noch nicht breit genug um was hirnloses anzustellen. Daran ist wohl auch Mats schuld.  
„Ich auch,“ grinst Mats, und zu Benedikts Erstaunen lehnt er sich in seine Richtung, bis sich ihre Wangen fast berühren. Dann leckt er mit seiner glühend heißen Zunge über Benedikts Mund. 

An diesem Kerl ist wirklich alles heiß. 

Und er ist nicht abgeneigt, sich die Nacht um die Ohren zu hauen und das Gehirn raus zu vögeln. Perfekt. So was perfektes ist Benedikt noch nie passiert. 

Eher er sich’s versieht küsst ihn Mats auch schon, steckt ihm, ohne Vorwarnung oder Sonstiges, die Zunge in den Hals. Jemand wankt an ihnen vorbei, eine Bierflasche streift Benedikts Schulter knapp. 

„Wichser!“ versucht er gegen Mats Lippen zu brüllen, schmilzt aber gleich darauf wieder. Alter Schwede, dieser Typ kann küssen!  
„Brauchst du nicht,“ murmelt Mats, hat beide Hände an Benedikts Reißverschluss, kriegt den Knopf aber nicht auf. Ist nun auch restlos bekifft. 

„Ey, fickt woanders, ich will hier in Ruhe kiffen!“ brüllt ihnen jemand ins Ohr. Die Scheißmusik ist wieder lauter geworden. 

„Na gut,“ meint Mats, löst sich von Benedikt und versucht sich an der Wand hochzuziehen.  
„Im ersten Stock...“ sagt er, bewegt sich auf unsicheren Beinen, „gibts’n richtig fettes Bett.“  
„Zum ficken,“ stimmt Benedikt zu und sie torkeln Richtung Treppe. 

Dort versperrt ihnen ein Pärchen den Weg, das schon voll bei der Sache ist. Dem Mädel fehlt auf jeden Fall schon der BH, und dem Typ hängt die Jeans an den Knöcheln. 

Wie unerotisch. 

Überhaupt, alles, was im Moment nicht Mats heißt, lässt Benedikt kalt. Sogar als er einen guten Blick auf die Titten von dem Mädel hat. 

„Ey, DURCHLASSEN,“ brüllt er.  
Mats lacht, und Gott, seine Stimme ist ganz bestimmt kein hohes Kieksen. Seine Stimme macht Benedikt so verdammt geil, das er kurz den Gedanken hat, einfach hier unten weiter zu machen. 

Sie müssen über die beiden rüber klettern. Mats linker Schuh verfängt sich in den langen Haaren des Mädchens und es kreischt auf, was ihr Freund wohl für Ekstase hält, und ungerührt weiter macht. 

„Ich liebe deine Arsch,“ versichert Benedikt Mats, als sie sich die Stufen hocharbeiten.  
„Gleich...gleichfalls,“ sagt Mats, und er lacht wieder. 

Im Bad sind schon vier Leute. 

Ein Kerl, der bewußtlos in der Ecke hockt und eine Kleine mit grünen Haaren, die versucht neben die Kloschüssel zu kotzen. In der Badewanne hocken zwei Halbbekleidete und sind voll bei der Sache. Das Stöhnen klingt eher nach Schmerz als nach Lust. 

„Besetzt,“ brummt Benedikt und macht die nächste Tür auf. 

„Volltreffer!“ Es ist ein Schlafzimmer, mit samtig weichem Teppich und einem fetten Bett. Aber wirklich, das Ding ist groß wie der Hintern von Frau Bauer. Gigantisch. Genau richtig fürs Vögeln. 

Mats zögert nicht. Er zieht sich sein Shirt unter viel Gezerre vom Körper und fummelt an seiner Hose herum. Benedikt hält es nicht mehr aus. 

Ist egal, dass die Tür noch halb offen steht oder dass sie es nicht mehr zu diesem fetten Bett schaffen. 

Er will Mats ficken. Jetzt und hier. 

„Die Scheißhose will nicht runter,“ klagt Mats, sein makelloser, bleicher Oberkörper ist mal nah, mal fern. Ist es der Stoff oder schwankt Benedikt einfach nur? Seine Lendengegend tut ihm weh. Er ist so hart, das gibt es gar nicht. 

Und dann ist die Hose unten und eine Millisekunde später auch die Shorts, und sie fallen übereinander her wie Wölfe. 

Mats hat beide Hände an Benedikts Rücken festgekrallt und kratzt ihm alles blutig. Benedikt hält Mats so fest, dass an seinen Hüften bestimmt blaue Flecken entstehen werden. Mats stöhnt, dass ihm die Luft wegbleibt, und Benedikt flucht in einem fort. 

Das ist so geil, so verdammt geil, er glaubt, jeden Moment sterben zu müssen. 

Und dann stirbt er tatsächlich auch für eine Weile. Er hört nichts mehr, sieht nichts mehr, fühlt sich wie benommen. Aber positiv, so was von. 

Als er dann wieder die Augen aufschlägt, spürt er als Erstes Mats Atem. Dann die bleierne Müdigkeit. 

Ihm kommt noch ein kurzer Gedanke, bevor er weg ist. 

Das muss er mal nüchtern versuchen.


End file.
